Godzilla
Godzilla is a character from the franchise with the same name. He appeared in the 35th Death Battle episode, Godzilla VS Gamera. Biography Since the time of the dinosaurs, a giant prehistoric creature layed dormant at the bottom of the ocean. Until in 1954, the US tested their hydrogen bombs in the Pacific Ocean, caused it to disturb and awake it, as well as mutating it in the process. This creature would be known as Gojira by Japanese... or Godzilla, King of the Monsters. Ever since, Godzilla has made Japan his home. Leaving wakes of destruction wherever he goes, destroying cities and armies that tries to stop him. Strangely, he also seems to protect the planet whenever it is in danger. Ranging from several Kaijus like him, whom he had made enemies with throughout the years, to even extraterrestrials. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 108 m / 355 ft *Weight: 81,600,000 kg / 90,000 tons *Japanese name: Gojira *Age: Over 65 million years *Feeds on nuclear radiation *Nuclear powered heart *Accidentally mutated by nukes *Somehow has knowledge in judo & boxing Abilities *Atomic Breath **Spiral Atomic Breath *Nuclear Pulse *Regenerator G1 *Magnetic powers *Sharp dorsal plates *Uncanny durability *Godly strength *Can breathe underwater Strengths & Feats *44 wins, 9 losses (if King Kong counts), 7 ties *Survived & escaped a black hole *Regenerated from a beating heart *Battled Rodan for over 12 hours *Survived the Absolute Zero Cannon *Lifted & threw Kaizer Ghidorah *Matched Thor's strength *Defeated 10 monsters in a row in Final Wars Weaknesses *Sensitive to light *Relatively slow *Somewhat clumsy due to size *Lost to King Kong & Mothra *Gills are a weak spot *Vulnerable to strong surges of unnatural electricity *Killed by Oxygen Destroyer & MechaGodzilla 2 Trivia *Godzilla is currently the tallest Death Battle combatant. ** His opponent Gamera also happens to be the second tallest. * Godzilla has matched Thor on sheer brute strength alone, making him one of the strongest combatants in Death Battle. * Godzilla and Gamera are the second pair of combatants to actually fight on the upper fringe of Earth's atmosphere, the first being Goku and Superman. * Godzilla is the first Kaiju to win in a Death Battle. * According to Desk of Death Battle Godzilla is actually the reincarnation of all the souls of people who were killed in at Pearl Harbor By the Empire of Japan. ** This also somehow explains why Godzilla is always trying to Destroy Japan, in most of the Films. ** This also technically means that Godzilla is actually American, as most of the people who died at Pearl Harbor, were Americans. And the eternal embodiment of their deep hatred and vengeance towards the Japanese. *Godzilla is the second Death Battle champion to roar in victory, the first was Blastoise, followed by Goliath and Donkey Kong. Gallery Godzilla spiral ray.png|Godzilla firing his Hyper Spiral Ray in Godzilla VS Gamera Godzilla in space.png|Godzilla in space in Godzilla VS Gamera Godzilla charging.png|Godzilla charging his Atomic Breath in Godzilla VS Gamera Godzilla face.png|A closeup of Godzilla's face in Godzilla VS Gamera Godzilla-psd85271.png|Godzilla in Godzilla Unleashed Godzilla.png|Godzilla in Godzilla Final Wars Godzilla nuclear pulse.png|Godzilla unleashing his Nuclear Pulse in Godzilla VS Gamera Godzilla confused.png|Godzilla in confusion Atomic Blast Godzilla.png|Godzilla firing his Atomic Breath Godzilla.jpg| The Heisei Godzilla Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Animal Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Mascots Category:Gods Category:Reptiles Category:Near-Immortals